It is known to provide an air conditioning system for a vehicle such as a pick-up truck. Typically, the air conditioning system includes a compressor, an evaporator, condenser and an accumulator or expansion valve. The air conditioning system may include an electric air conditioning compressor high pressure shut off switch or pressure transducer to control air conditioning pressures if pressure spikes occur during idle or drive-away conditions. However, these pressure spikes result in an identifiable interruption to the operator of the vehicle.
It is desirable to provide high pressure control of an air conditioning system for a vehicle. It is also desirable to eliminate air conditioning interruptions to the operator if air conditioning high pressure spikes occur during drive-away conditions. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a pressure relief valve assembly for an air conditioning system of a vehicle.